As mobile communication devices such as smartphones, tablets, and laptops become more powerful, their power consumption increases. For example, many mobile devices now include multiple wireless transceivers that allow the devices to communicate with other devices using a variety of different wireless communications governed, for example, by Wi-Fi standards, Bluetooth standards, and/or cellular standards. In addition, many such devices may also include global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers and/or radio transceivers. These wireless transceivers consume a significant amount of power, particularly when operating at ever-increasing data rates. In addition, these various wireless transceivers, as well as other components (e.g., processor cores, memory resources, and so on) typically provided within such mobile devices, may be clocked using clock signals having different frequencies. As a result, numerous power-hungry circuits such as phase-locked loop (PLL) circuits that can generate clock signals of different frequencies may be provided within such mobile devices. Because mobile devices are typically powered by limited power supplies (e.g., by batteries), reducing their power consumption is desirable.